It is known that with some diseases or some orthopedic type disorders of the spinal column or the trunk in persons subject for example to osteoporosis or other degenerative inflammatory disorders, or following injury, it is necessary to wear particular jacket-type or back braces or orthoses which guarantee a certain degree of support for the patient, absorbing the most intense stresses that the trunk is submitted to.
Particularly useful in all types of backache in less acute phases of osteoporosis, by activating the muscles in the back, the brace favours straightening of the trunk, reducing the kyphosis caused by osteoporosis.
Various types of jackets, braces or orthoses designed to support and contain the trunk are currently known and available. These are generally structures which rest against the spinal column and which mainly consist of a plate which stiffens the vertebral column, and thus has the same shape, and which is attached to the trunk and held in place by means of straps.
These devices consist, in fact, of a rigid vertically elongated frame, made from metal and shaped to adhere to the vertebral column, the frame being fixed to the user's trunk by fastening means which are usually the strap or jacket type.
If strap fastening means are used, these consist of harnesses with ends attached to the rigid frame and which wrap around the trunk and are secured in place by appropriate adjustable type means of restraint.
These straps are connected to the central body of the brace positioned in correspondence with the vertebral column and are in contact with various anatomical parts of the body.
In particular, it is possible to distinguish between two types of straps that are attached to a back brace and which allow it to be fixed to the trunk:                a first upper strap, which starts from the upper end of the back brace and which, passing below the shoulder-humerus joint, has an elastic element which is positioned more or less at the mid point of the brace and which terminates on the front support plate that must be positioned in the patient's abdominal area;        a second strap which starts from the lower part of the back brace, passing over the patient's sides, and terminates on the aforesaid plate.        
This system of straps must be adjusted in length in order to guarantee the correct adherence of the brace to the patient's vertebral column and the correct thrust system that acts on the anatomical parts involved.
The technical problem encountered with these solutions concerns, in this specific case, the difficulty involved in putting the brace on when it must be worn by an elderly patient or with difficulties in moving the limbs.
Traditional braces are in fact made in such a way that when they are not being used, even if correctly folded away, the back frame and all the relative straps become somewhat disordered, and when the brace is picked up again it is like a harness with limp straps, making it difficult to understand which loop the arms should be put through so that the straps wrap over the shoulders at the top and around the waist at the bottom.
The problem described above is even more evident if the brace has to be put on by a person with movement difficulties, who, without another person to help, often prefers to give up due to the practical difficulties encountered in trying to put the brace on.